1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card reader device, such as a secure digital (SD) memory card reader device, capable of receiving a television broadcast signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as integrated circuits (ICs) become highly functional and slimmer, digital portable electronic devices have rapidly become prevalent. Examples of portable electronic devices include personal digital assistants (PDA), mobile phones, digital cameras and notebook computers.
Such PDAs, mobile phones, and digital cameras have limited internal memory capacity, and often employ a SD memory card, a type of external memory card. In order to transfer data from a SD memory card to another device, a reader device is necessary.
Existing SD memory card reader devices only read SD memory cards but do not have the function of receiving television broadcast signals.
Patent Document 1 below discloses a secure digital card having the function of receiving television broadcast signals. However, the document does not teach incorporating the function of receiving television broadcast signals into a memory card reader device.